


【洪莲】流星手铐

by Rosali



Category: Bliss~极乐幻奇谭
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-10-16 23:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20611316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosali/pseuds/Rosali
Summary: 情侣在末日逛街然后被开锁匠一顿围殴的故事，有情人可成眷属终不成仙侣。一切秩序都崩坏了，他们还在游荡，最后摘下了坏透了的那枚果子。原著向，有ALL步莲内容，刀尖糖。





	1. 玻璃芦苇

**Author's Note:**

> 从相爱到隔世。

Chapter 1 玻璃芦苇

他素有眼疾。  
孤儿院的孩子都嘲笑他，见不得光的孽种，神憎鬼嫌，只有白起会与他勾肩搭背，带他在暗室放小电影。他通晓杂物堆里扑棱的黑蛾子是什么模样，就像是萤火虫之墓。房顶外炫目的阳光只会令他流泪，他接受不了耀眼的事物。在十一二岁小男孩活泼好动的年纪，他常常只是抱臂坐在房间的一角，看烛火在书本上留下微弱的咏叹，数簌簌落下的灰尘，等白起回来。  
白起就不一样了，他精力旺盛而健谈好斗，左拥右呼俨然就是孩子王，呼啦啦领着一群人跑来跑去。他打架真厉害，在他数次的溢于言表的甚至于拉偏架的维护之下，步莲也不再总被孤立。托管所的小院能产生的乐趣很少，步莲总是默不作声地看着对方矫健的背影，高高跳起去扣球，满身汗水地摔倒对手，下雨天傻兮兮地去挖莲蓬与蜗牛，便依然觉得他和白起的那群跟班之间隔了很远的距离。而白起一旦疯够了回来，就会换上一副面孔，像一位绅士侃侃而谈，给他讲精心准备的故事一边悄悄看他脸色，或者问他那些古代的笑话与故事，还曾向他请教如何下棋，然后把输的子像玻璃球一样弹着玩。  
白起爱逛到八点兴奋地踢馆回来，步莲那时就静静地坐在杂物堆起的高台上看书。昏黄的灯光下，是他最享受的休息区，泛旧的书页衬着他苍白纤长的手指，没来由地让白起心头一跳。  
我罩着你。  
当他们到了稍大的年纪，就得考虑以后的营生。与其漫无希望地等待被人领养，且是两个一起被看上，还不如学一门本事搭伴出去闯荡。与白起的天性有点不符的是，他的手很灵巧，能雕出连环画里的灌木，甚至送给过步莲一个长发小人。步莲则对各种算术公式和生僻小学情有独钟，白起甚至开玩笑说，如果以后没有活干，他们可以搭个棚子演木偶戏，步莲负责剧本和账目，白起则操纵着那些精致画好的小人给看官们演潘趣与朱迪或者乌盆记。于是他们凑在一起争论起来，莲藕、豌豆与莴苣究竟哪个才是最厉害的魔法种子。  
他们本可能在荒草疯长的屋顶下野蛮同住，租一间屋子，两个人去上职业学校，一边打工一边挣学费，但眼看着世道越来越乱，八大财阀都更门易主，就又改了主意。步莲私下觉得真还是换一条出路比较妥当，便放下写满微分方程的稿纸，破天荒地抬起了杠铃，和白起一起泡在体育馆里。  
那时白起揽着他的肩，问他愿不愿意一起去UPPC。好啊，跟你去吧，步莲微昂着头答道。白起正热切地看着他，得到肯定的回答后随即爆发一阵爽朗的笑声。步莲眺望着好友身侧的如血夕阳，也一起笑了。

天兵来袭，孤儿院的房顶被掀翻，他们也成了最早一批投入战场的人。

UPPC只在最初的两次任务给了他们指导，他们也第一次知道了何为神识者，军中的一切设备都那么上档次，可惜没给他们什么大展身手的机会，因为入伍的第二个月，世界皇帝凤里栖就被混沌锁封印，创造的数千万新人类军队全部爆体而亡。步莲眼看这些最干练的工兵瞬间化成一滩滩黄泥，恐惧过于迅猛，对神明的不信任由此根植在心中。  
再后来，就是那些接二连三的破事，一个远古教派的教主冲到了天上，年轻摇滚乐队的会长化成了天边的影子，不知从哪儿冒出的白发小鬼转生了大量魔种为祸一方，又和持剑的人皇轩辕同归于尽。魔种的源头暂时没了，已经造出的这些却已成气候，与此同时人类的经济也彻底崩盘，失去通行货币的直接后果就是形形色色的生活必需品都成了抵押，枪支医药比黄金金贵，成片倒塌的房屋与孩子的哭声变成了每天的巡演。他们短暂如同儿戏的参军经历派上用场，既能自保还能接点押运的工作。白起称之为两人镖局。  
环境继续恶化，人类的聚集区之间的空地越来越大，有时连续走上几个月才能看到另一片生还区。这时步莲注意到，有的魔种仅仅是想吃人的人类而已，他们保有人的自觉，也不敢狩猎，只是偷偷去吃死人肉，何况这段时间，因为饥荒内斗或者其他不明不白的恐慌而横死的人又很多。逃命的人与定居下来的人都各怀心思，有的时候这种半人的魔种比幸存的人类更友好。  
当一切变化都逐渐消停下来，步莲都怀疑他们是不是经历了第四次世界大战，根本都没用到核武器和AI，仅仅是神识者与魔种，就已经把这个世界搞得乱七八糟。  
不过这又有什么关系呢？他们最擅长的就是在乱象与凶兆中打拼。  
小的时候，白起会在玩闹的间隙凑过来，握紧他的手往里塞快要融化的桃心糖果，这时阳光折射在他的眼罩上，有些痒，像未能淌落的泪。  
他私下认为他们的名字很登对，洪途步莲，在通向黄泉的路上，燃烧着业火的红莲，一步一步绽开。奈何白起对这些意象都没什么感觉，只会在休息时极自然地靠过来，压住几缕玩伴的头发。  
步莲的身材在同龄人中已不能算纤瘦，只不过与练出一身肌肉还爱裸着上身的白起一比，就显得清减。被白起拉去照相时，又一下子被搭上肩膀，他也并不抗拒，仿佛天生就该这样互相倚靠着站着。没有饥荒，没有政变，没有无休无止的神器战争，他们只是一起翘课去喝酒的高中生。还要戴着情侣手链，步莲在心里偷偷补充。他不知道的是，白起也在偷偷看他，从姣好的唇线到下颌的棱角，然后在心底承认，以前出任务时总想象成骑车兜风，他幻想的女友便是车座上的步莲。白起任自己的回忆再走远一点，回到套上UPPC的军服那会儿，步莲不得不暂时摘下眼罩，由此视线就一直下垂着，有一点望穿秋水的意思，白起当然不敢说出口，只能更体贴地替他挡住光，让这隐疾成为他们心照不宣的小秘密。  
两厢心旌摇曳时，照片洗出来了，白起折好四角放进口袋，在回家路上就跟步莲讨论学点影印的技艺，之后不再花这冤枉钱。  
“那我们还不是一路拍，一路洗吗？多爽快！”

硝烟盘桓，清理过后的战场如同荒野，呼唤着孤魂飘过来安营扎寨。


	2. Chapter2 劳斯莱斯

Chapter2 劳斯莱斯  
他们在末日散步。废弃的工业区高楼耸立，狂风呼啸而过，天边的云被扯得七零八落，只留恶人穿行其中。  
步莲逆光注视着自己的发小，在乱世中相处久了，会有种光阴离世的错觉。对方眉眼隐藏在一片深邃的阴影里，不难描摹他爽朗中掺杂着些许傲岸的神情，洪途的个头窜得越发高了，已经高过自己一头，面容英俊略带棱角，言谈中总带着三分笑意，让周围人也放松下来——如果这末世恰好还能遇到同路而不起械斗的人的话。  
如果末世已成定局，步莲低眉暗道，至少我还能与你相伴到路的尽头。  
  
迫近黄昏时他们坐在高塔上，地上横陈着破旧的钢筋，延伸到看不见的地方，一片低矮的房屋里透着苍翠。洪途一脸跃跃欲试的表情望着远方，晃着腿，没个正型的样子，一边指给他看。远处浓烟滚滚，肖似是非之地，步莲略微皱了下眉，露出淡淡倦意，“不去。”洪途哂笑一下，拉着他跳下横梁，继续向前行进。  
步莲私下认为，相比士兵，洪途更有些街头艺术家玩世不恭的气质，总有些放纵一把的冲动和节外生枝的待遇。就像那些更古老的歌谣中，和游吟诗人比武的剑士。他们是末世最普遍的孤儿，满目疮痍，游荡天下总还幻想着自己与众不同肩负使命。  
有一次他们终于半个月不用为面包发愁，四周也没有魔种肆虐，洪途兴致高昂地弄来了几大桶油漆，在他疑惑的眼神中将他拉到后院的一堵墙前。残阳西斜，正对着断井颓垣，步莲随即了然，儿时好友这是要大试身手，一偿儿时街头涂鸦的心愿。于是乎洪途热情高涨地在光秃秃的砖墙前挥霍着喷漆涂料，步莲则抱臂在一旁欣赏着好友的大作。他轻易读懂了洪途都在画些什么，孤儿院顶棚倾斜下来的阳光，步莲没有搬走的一摞旧书，UPPC为他们定制的军服，魔种溃烂的口腔与散落的利齿……一个崩坏的世界里二人的传记。阳光照在洪途沾着油彩与尘土的脸上，棱角分明，像阿波罗的雕塑一样熠熠发光，让人呼吸一窒，而后照到他沾着油漆的手臂，额前滚落的汗珠，像猎手缓缓张开一张诱捕的网，步莲待要开口招供，却又无从分辨，终是一笑置之。  
爱是不逾矩。步莲深知自己的柜门里可没贴着什么妙龄女郎。

入夜了。  
转眼他们走到了月光下废弃的车站，在长椅上过夜极不明智，一不留神就被冷枪放倒，成了别人盘中的诱饵。但如果车站是命运给的巨大的诱饵，把包袱重重放下时步莲想，谁会不上钩呢？  
月光变得异样起来，倒映在这个脏污的水潭里，像一种冷冷的召唤。  
庭下如积水空明，水中蜉蝣交横，盖竹柏影也。步莲深吸一口气，何夜无月？何处无竹柏？但少狂徒如吾两人者耳。  
双腿缠上洪途的背脊时步莲冷冷地想，这是命里该有的，他配合着身上人的抽送一下一下地呻吟，裸露出处子的不适，让冷风送走饱含情欲与贪妄的呼唤。  
“劳斯暗中享受，不肯当面说破，偏偏莱斯那样痴……  
可若好友那样亲密，旁人会说不该……  
扯开扣子扑上来裸身相对，才了悟……”

洪途矫健的身躯和有力的步伐，在他们并肩行进的那些时刻，对步莲来说不亚于酷刑，何况洪途是那样逼人的英俊，俊美夺目。步莲不得不时时告诫自己，那根弦必须要绷紧，他们亲如兄弟但也仅限于此。

月光下的井绳收紧了，是一段苦恋的掘墓人，无人捅破的秘密被收留在废弃的车站。他没有孤注一掷的资本。  
柳枝飘拂下是奥菲莉娅随风逝去的小舟，少女戴着沉睡的花环，和她柜中的心事一起坠向湖底。

春梦在料峭的微风里消散无形。  
步莲侧过身，看着身旁的儿时好友。洪途犹在熟睡，他的脸近在咫尺，如墨的眼睫勾勒出深邃的阴影，让人想俯身印上一个吻。狄安娜躲藏在云朵后与山坡顶的牧羊人接吻，这样偷情的事就不会被发现。在乱世中他们结伴而行，本来就什么都可能发生，就算是好友不愿捅破这层纸，又怎样呢？紧张、匮乏、错觉、将错就错、朝不保夕都可以是理由，越线后又有谁会收到惩罚。洪途会为此和自己绝交吗？步莲笃定，他不会。但自己能宽恕自己吗？  
他不能撬掉自己唯一的太阳。  
他知道自己不会迈出下一步了。

步莲躺了回去，有些自嘲地想，果然没有蛇的教唆，夏娃是吃不到禁果的。  
他们起身收拾行李，洪途将箱子递给他，他沉默地接过去打好结，挽着好友一起上路。

这样的绮梦了无尽头。  
洪途是他最重要的朋友，步莲仰头在浴室中握住自己，不，是他在世上唯一的牵绊，他不能够在他面前坦白，解开衣服，坐上去摇动，喉头难耐地吞咽滚烫的腥物。他不能冒失去他的风险，花洒喷出的冷水淅淅沥沥地浇在他身上，步莲喘着气冷静下来。  
他也想扯下洪途衣领的扣子。  
或者干脆跪在他面前，拉下他的拉链，含住半勃的物事，为他卖力地吮吸，直到喷涌出的白液糊住自己的脸，一部分也被自己咽下去。  
那样太放荡而荒唐了，步莲低哑地喘息着，不能在他面前露出这样下贱的样子。

艳阳高照天气预报万里无云。  
洪途拧开了汽水，一口灌下去，步莲盯着他优美昂起的脖颈上滚动的喉结，开了口的领子，忽然有种开口的冲动，直到洪途极其自然地将剩下半瓶水递给了自己，方才若无其事地移开了目光。

明明绝配，若犯众憎，便分开。

洪途笑嘻嘻地，蹭了一下步莲的额头，阳光在三棱镜中聚变，他划过步莲的眼睛，吻了上去。  
沿着他凹陷的脊骨划过他已经汗湿的后背。步莲双手撑地，这个姿势并不舒服，却可以让对方进得更深，在不断的挺身律动中沉浸在快要干涸的河流里。“莲”，洪途低唤着，在他脖子后面烙上发烫的吻痕。步莲深深埋头在枕头里，此时他不想洪途看见自己溢满意乱情迷的脸。

在那一片飘着迷迭香的芳草地上，步莲伸出手，洪途就仰头躺了上去，他们就像两个弃子镇守着两人的王国。步莲一贯疲惫的心神放松下来，沉浸在这个迷迭香浮动的梦里，洪途用手指挑起他的眼罩搭在一旁，和他并肩躺在这不断下陷的回归带里。

绮梦了无痕。

注  
《劳斯莱斯》简直是为他们互相交底前量身打造，白衣少年花样年华心中忐忑不肯说破。


	3. 酒池肉林

Chapter 3 酒池肉林


	4. 彼苍者天

Chapter 4 彼苍者天


	5. 石火光中

Chapter 5 石火光中

空旷的战场再无狂风呼啸，干枯的烈焰劈啪作响，坠向烧焦的大地。  
朝歌的最底层——墉圾层。  
臃肿的垃圾，半朽的城墙。

风中绽放着纯白的花朵，染上血色低垂着哀泣，前方飘来腐烂的香气，在这些腐肉杂物堆积的扶桑树旁，我迎来你的棺椁。

步莲仰头，撕裂的眼罩底流下一行泪，白起将永远停枢在朝歌了。沉冤的战神的血肉滋养着那些被莫名其妙抽中的不知感激的观众。  
天俾万国，名不虚传。  
他抬臂挡住这恼人的天光。  
最后的祭品终于还是被朝歌收下了。  
他紧紧扣住苍白的手指，抑制内心的悲啼，干涩的眼中涌出更多的泪。  
凶手的名姓不会被历史记载。  
仅仅是他永失所爱。

END


End file.
